Thankful for You
by Carebeark5
Summary: Cruz and Brett spend Thanksgiving at the station.


Joe plopped down on the couch with a sigh. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait to go home. He noticed her seated at the table with a cup of coffee hunched over whatever book she was reading. Getting up he approached the table but she didn't even look up, "Hey good book?" he asked sliding onto the chair beside her.

"Yeah sorry sometimes when I read I don't even notice whats going on around me," she replied with a laugh.

"It's ok. What are you reading?"

She flipped the book closed so he could see the cover, "Dragonfly in Amber. What's that about?"

"It's part of a series about a woman who is from the 1940's and she goes to Scotland on honeymoon and ends up touching one of the stones in a circle and goes back in time to the 1700's."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is and I'm almost finished with the second book."

"How many are there?"

"Eight I think. I figure I can get through them maybe in a few years," she joked about the size of the book.

"So are you doing anything special for Thanksgiving?"

She sighed as she took the last sip of her coffee, "I'll be working that day."

"Not spending it with family?"

"No it's a long drive and I don't have the money for a flight home so I figure

I'll just see them at Christmas. What about you, doing anything special?"

It was just him and Leon and his brother was planning to spend the day with some friends from school. But he hadn't planned to work that day either he just wanted to sit at home, have some good food and watch the game. "I'll probably be working that day too." He said willing to give up a day of rest and relaxation to spend more time with her.

"Ah to working on Thanksgiving," she said lifting her fist for a fist bump. He smiled at her as she took her book and got up to put her cup in the sink. "I'll see you then," she told him she headed out.

Sylvie entered the station and dropped her bag. It looked like she was the first one here so she made a pot of coffee and switched on the tv to watch the parade. No one wanted to be working on a day like today.

She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled under her and a steaming cup of coffee in hand when he walked in. "Hey Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too."

He grabbed a cup for himself and sat down next to her, "Watching the parade?"

"I love the parade, I watch every year."

"Are we the only poor souls working today?" he joked looking at the empty room.

"Their taking their time. No one wants to be here today." she said with a laugh.

"I saw some guys talking outside on my way in."

"Ah see stragglers."

He got up to start breakfast since it would no doubt be a long day. They would all need the fuel. "Need some help?" she asked coming up beside him.

"Sure why don't you start on eggs. Bacon or sausages?" he asked looking in the fridge.

"Is it even a question?"

"Bacon!" they said at the same time. So they worked in companionable silence as they watched the parade and worked on getting breakfast on the table. The others joined them as they sat around and shared stories about the Thanksgiving traditions they were all missing.

After breakfast they were seated back in front of the tv watching the parade since one of the others offered to do dishes. They hadn't received any calls yet and the station was quieter than usual. "Ooh Paddington Bear I loved him as a kid." she said as the balloon floated over the streets of New York. "I'm gonna need another cup of coffee or I'll be asleep before the parade ends." she said about to get up.

"I got it." he told her as he went to get them both another cup.

"Thanks." she said when he handed it to her. Before she could even take a sip the alarm went off.

"Aw man." she sighed dropping her cup on the table as she went to get ready.

They were called to the parade route downtown where a balloon had collapsed due to the wind and fell into the crowd. "Looks like Spiderman had other ideas." he said to her as she passed by him to check on the people in the crowd.

Luckily there were only minor injuries and the parade continued on without a hitch. So they all headed back to the station. 'At least people will get a good story outta this,' she thought as she drove the ambulance through the streets of Chicago. Her partner for the day was an older man who it seemed would rather do anything than converse with her. So she just concentrated on getting back so they could part ways.

The parade was still on when she entered the station so she joined Cruz on the couch to watch. "Beat me back here did ya. What did I miss."

"Lots of balloons and marching bands." He said making her laugh.

"So helpful."

Just then a balloon dressed a firefighter came on the screen the announcer mentioned his name was Harold the Firefighter. "Hey he kinda looks like you," she said laughing at the look on his face. "Minus the handlebar mustache and the belly."

"Gee thanks."

"What I think he's kinda cute," she said reaching over to pat his shoulder.

"Oh really you think a parade balloon is cute?"

"Truck 81, Ambulance 61, house fire on the south side. One injured."

Sylvie headed for the ambulance where her temporary partner Rob Martin was waiting for her. He was tapping his foot as though he had been waiting forever. "There you are," he said turning to climb into the truck. Usually Mills let her drive but she wasn't about to say anything to this guy. She could say one thing she hoped she never had to work with this guy again.

Once they arrived at the scene they were led into the backyard by a frantic housewife who said her husband had tried to deep fry the turkey for the first time. The back of the house was in flames along with the porch where the idiot decided to place the deep fryer. "I thought they were supposed place them away from the house." she said as she approached the man.

"I told him this was a bad idea," the wife said over the screams of her husband.

"Sir I need you to stay still. You need to calm down," she told the man as he screamed and clutched his face.

He had second and third degree burns on his face and hands. They managed between the two of them to get him on the stretcher as the guys put out the fire. Brett climbed in the back of the ambulance and started to cover the mans burns in sterile gauze, it would have to do until they got to the hospital.

On the way back to the station she stared out the window, it was windy and snow was starting to fall. All of a sudden they pulled over onto the side of the road, "What are you doing?"

"I think you and I should go out sometime," he said taking her by surprise. First he had hardly said a word to her, then he acted pissed off and now he was asking her out.

"Sorry Im not interested. Can we head back now?"

"Come on you and I would be great together."

"I'm seeing someone else," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie she had agreed to go out with Joe even if it hadn't happened yet.

He leaned over the seat and tried to pull her close so he could kiss her but she leaned away from him and punched in in the nose. "Ouch you bitch!"

"I said I wanted to go back, now and if you touch me again I'll go to the Chief." He finally drove them back to the station and she hopped out of the ambulance before it even came to a complete stop.

Joe watched her come into the room and sit at the table by herself. She was no longer smiling. "Hey you ok?"

"No I'm fine."

"Did something happen to that guy?" he asked.

"He's ok well he will be."

"I can tell something's wrong Brett, come on you can tell me."

"I don't want to get anyone into trouble."

"Did something happen? Did someone do or say something to you?" She grabbed his hand and led him out into the hall away from the others. Glancing around to make sure there was no one around. That guy they partnered me with, he hit on me. When I told him I wasn't interested he tried to grab me and kiss me."

He turned to go and confront the guy, "Wait I don't want you to do anything."

"Why not? He can't get away with this."

She grabbed his arm to stop him,"I already hit him."

"You did? Way to go, hope you got him good."

"The guys a jerk."

"You should tell the Chief."

"I don't want to cause any drama. I told him I would go to the Chief if he ever touched me again though."

"He touches you again, he'll have to deal with me." He told her reaching out and grasping her hand.

"You better watch that one." Rob Martin said as he came down the hall towards them.

"Stay away from her, you hear me?" Cruz said to the guy.

"We work together, remember."

"Only today. If I hear you so much as laid a hand on her you'll have me to deal with."

"Relax man I don't want that Bitch anyways." He was about to go after the guy but she grabbed his arm, "Please Joe."

He watched as the guy turned to leave with a huge smirk on his face. "He's a jerk and

I know he deserves it but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Alright but I make no promises if I see that guy outside the station."

She laughed, "Ok fair enough."

They made their way down the hall to one of the other rooms and she sat on the bed cross legged. "Hell of a day huh."

"Sure is." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

She reached over and grabbed her bag which they had retrieved from her locker. "Oh I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?"

She opened her tablet and scrolled through until she found what she was looking for. "Here come closer." She said turning the screen so they could both see. "Someone posted this on Facebook the other day." She said pressing play on a video titled Firefighter Olympics.

"Wow yeah I heard about this."

He looked up and noticed just how close they were to each other her hair was brushing against his cheek and all he would need to do is lean in a fraction. He wanted to kiss her so badly but knew it would not be appropriate at work.

"It's crazy how fast they can move. Think you can do that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hey uh..." he started leaning back a little so he could see he expressions. "You wanna get that drink after shift?"

"Just the two of us?" she asked with a smile that lit up her entire face.

"Just the two of us."

"I'd love to."


End file.
